


Broken

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: I have issues sometimes dont i, I need a hug, I write these when i'm really really sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short 'drabbles' involving sad things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

Sam was kneeling down on the floor of the Elysian Fields motel, Gabriel lying in his lap. For some reason, the angel blade that Lucifer had used on him hadn’t killed him right off, and he was barely clinging to life.

                “Gabriel, please, don’t…I don’t want you to…” Sam cried. Tears were streaming down his face, mingling with the blood on his shirt.

                “ ‘s ok Sammy. My brothers gone, so you’ll be ok.” Gabriel reached out with a shaky hand to rub Sam’s cheek.

                “I won’t be ok! I’ve lost too many people I care about; I don’t want to lose you too!”

                “Sam, listen to me. You will be ok.” Gabriel said, wincing when a wave of pain went through his body. “There is one thing I want to say to you before…” he trailed off.

                Sam’s eyes twinkled slightly. “What is it Gabriel?”

                “I love you Sam. Always have, even though I might not have shown it.” Gabriel managed to use his last bit of remaining Grace to show Sam that he meant what he said. Feelings of love made their way through the temporary bond, making Sam cry even more.

                “Gabe, I…” Sam threw all caution to the wind. He bent down, kissing Gabriel, trying to convey all the feelings he felt for the archangel. “I love you too.” He murmured.

When he came back up, Gabriel gave him a smile. “I knew it”. Then, like a light being turned out, the twinkle in Gabriel’s eyes was gone. Sam shook his body, hoping that he was just sleeping. “Gabe? Gabe! Please, don’t do this!”

                He sat there for a while, just cradling Gabriel’s body to his, not wanting to believe he was gone. Dean had to drag him away when he wouldn’t leave Gabriel’s side. There were still a few of the Gods left, and if they didn’t have a chance at killing Lucifer, they would kill his vessel instead.

Castiel managed to get his body, taking it with them to the abandoned house that they had decided to settle in for the night. Dean and Cas built a platform in the backyard, setting Gabriel’s body on it. They set it on fire, giving  him a ‘hunters funeral’.

                Sam watched from an upstairs window, watching yet another person he loved go up in smoke. Next time he saw the Devil, he would kill him. Even if it meant killing himself in the process.


	2. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted as a 'stand-alone' until I decided to move it here

As much as Sam missed Gabriel, he had to move on with his life.

The last words the archangel had said to him kept replaying in his mind. “I love you Sam, and I’m doing this for you.” At that time, Sam didn’t know that Gabriel wouldn’t be making it out of that room in the Elysian Fields motel. He thought his angel would come back to him, and tell him that everything was ok.

But it wasn’t.

When he managed to convince Dean to turn back towards the motel, he found Gabriel lying on the floor, his wings scorched onto the ground, a little blood trickling out the side of his mouth. Sam knelt down next to him, holding his head in his lap, not wanting to believe that his angel was gone. Forever.

Slowly, as time went by, he learned to get by without him. Go out on hunts; drink a beer with Dean, research with Bobby. But he never stopped thinking about Gabriel.  


	3. Songs in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where the title for this came from.

Gabriel stood on the edge of the Grand Canyon. He watched the sun go down, the reds and the oranges of the sunset mingling with the last little bit of blue from the daytime sky.  
He thought he could hear Sam’s voice, calling his name, talking to him. But as much as he wanted that to be true, he knew it was just wishful thinking.  
Sam had said yes to Lucifer, and he’d thrown himself into the pit to stop the Apocalypse. Gabriel had tried to find him, but no matter how much he searched, no matter how much time he spent in Hell with the demons and other monsters tearing at his Grace, he couldn’t find Sam’s soul.   
It had already been 6 ½ years topside. Which meant for Sam, it felt like he had been in Hell for 780 years.   
Gabriel sank to his knees, and took out the silver blade he had hidden up his sleeve. He knew what Castiel would say if he knew what Gabriel was planning to do, but he didn’t care. He still had Dean. His brother and Dean had had 6 ½ years of happiness together. Gabriel just stood by, seeing them doing the things that him and Sam should have been able to do together.   
His eyes looked up towards Heaven, sending one final prayer to an absent father.  
Forgive me for what I am about to do.  
He placed the tip of the blade against his heart. He took a deep breath, and drove the blade through his heart.   
The last thought that raced through his mind before his Grace was ripped apart was of his last moment with Sam. Tight hugs and heated kisses.  
Then there was nothing else.


	4. Without

Gabriel didn’t know what to do.  
Since he had become human, he had adjusted to being able to live without his Grace. He had Castiel to help him (since he had also lost his Grace not long before Gabriel). Sam and Dean helped too, even though Dean was still a bit iffy after Mystery Spot.   
Even without his Grace, he still had all of his ‘angelic knowledge’, which turned out to be a big help on hunts. And in the rare case there was something he didn’t know, Cas might know it, or one of the other hunters they kept in contact with knew.  
But right now, for the first time since he’d lost it, he wanted his Grace.   
The demons had gotten hold of the Winchesters, and by the time that Gabriel and Castiel had found them, they were both barely clinging to life. Gabriel pulled Sam into his lap, tears streaming down his face. Even though he was close to death, his eyes still had that sparkle in them that Gabriel had fallen in love with.   
“Sam, hold it together. We’ll get out of here, patch you up, and then take a nice long vacation. What do you think about that?”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Sam said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Where to though?”  
Gabriel wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Dunno. Somewhere nice. There’s this little place in England I went to once, we could go there if you like. Good food, nice people.”   
“Works for me.” Sam said. He reached up with a shaking hand to rub at Gabriel’s cheek. “Gabriel?”  
Gabriel leaned into the touch, placing one of his hands over Sam’s. “Yeah kiddo?”  
“Love you.” He said.  
Gabriel felt Sam’s hand go slack, and watched as the sparkle left his eyes. “Sam? Sam!” Gabriel shook Sam…Sam’s body… in the vain hope that Sam hadn’t just…  
Castiel had to drag Gabriel away from Sam’s body, sticking him in the passenger side seat of the Impala, while he went back to get Dean so they could get him to the hospital. Gabriel was nearly silent the whole time, the only sounds choked sobs and sniffles.   
They did go back to get his body though. They made sure that Dean would be ok in the hospital for a few days, and took him back home to Lawrence. They buried him next to his mom. Gabriel knelt at the foot of his grave, and looked up towards Heaven, sending a prayer to a Father that may or may not be listening.   
When Dean was well enough to, they started hunting together again, although Gabriel preferred to stay behind with Bobby, helping out with the research, directing other hunters to jobs in their area. He slept in the room that Sam used to sleep in. Sometimes he would take out the clothes that Sam had left in the dresser, and hold them up to his nose and inhale the scent that Sam had left on them. A few times Bobby went to wake him up to find him holding one of Sam’s shirts in his arms while he slept. Bobby never said anything about it though. He’d done the same thing after Karen had died.   
Then one day, when Bobby, Castiel and Dean had come back from a supply run, they found Gabriel seemingly asleep in his room, another one of Sam’s shirts clutched in his hands. Castiel tried to wake him up, but he didn’t move. He called Dean in, and when he couldn’t wake him up, he checked for a pulse.   
There wasn’t one.  
Gabriel had died of a broken heart. The pain of living without Sam had finally gotten to be too much for him, and his heart had just given out.


End file.
